


Three's A Party

by denkiisbestboyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi is a pining fool, Getting Together, Kuroo has enough game for two other people, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjobs and shower sex ensue, daichi is a confused pining fool, they're all fools if you really read into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: Daichi is used to Kuroo bringing people home to the apartment. He's not thrilled about it, but he's used to it nonetheless.What he's not ready for is when Kuroo brings Bokuto home.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	Three's A Party

Daichi is sitting in his room trying to focus on the term paper he’s writing when he hears the door burst open. Someone - presumably Kuroo and whoever he’s brought home tonight - stumble into the living room, and Daichi gets up from his bed, going to shut his door. He would have liked for tonight to have been quiet so he could focus, but when has Kuroo ever taken his wants into consideration when it came to him getting laid?

Daichi settles back on his bed, going back to his paper. He can hear them in the living area, Kuroo’s low whisper and the girl’s giggle that turns into a gasp - Daichi doesn’t want to think about what they’re doing out there. He grabs his headphones and puts them on, quickly selecting something calming to listen to. 

It seems nothing will help though, as Daichi is hyper aware of what’s going on in the apartment. He can hear footsteps coming down the hall as Kuroo leads his partner to his room - across from Daichi’s. He knows Kuroo will tell her ‘my roommate’s home, we have to be quiet’, but that won’t stop them from being as loud as possible. Daichi has a growing suspicion that Kuroo gets off on being a nuisance. 

Daichi closes his laptop - there will be no working on this tonight, not with the obscene noises already coming from across the hall. Daichi lays back in bed, turning up the music on his headphones. 

Maybe he should talk to Kuroo about it. 

No, knowing Kuroo he would just start teasing. ‘Concerned about my sexual habits, Daichi?’ he would taunt. ‘Why would that be? You interested?’

The problem was, Daichi _was_ interested. 

Daichi had been interested since they were back in highschool, since the first time he had seen that devilish grin Kuroo sported on the court, the way he stood and the way he’d winked when he and Daichi had shook hands at the beginning of the match. He was mesmerizing. 

And Daichi’s little crush had only grown when Kuroo extended the offer to room together for college. Now, there was no escaping his charms. And charm he did. Daichi couldn’t handle the way he would absently grip Daichi’s hips to move him out of the way, or the way he would sprawl out on their couch to rest his head on Daichi’s thighs. It was impossible not to fall in love with him. 

Still, Daichi pitied the poor girl he’d brought over tonight. Within the coming week, Kuroo would have moved on from her, and she would surely be heartbroken. Kuroo would go back to absently flirting with anything that moved, and Daichi would go back to his term paper and pretend he didn’t care about any of it when Kuroo asked him.

* * *

Daichi was in the living room when Kuroo came home this time. It was close to 1 in the morning, and Daichi was just trying the loose ends on his paper, ready to go to bed. Of course, Kuroo came home then.

The door opened and Daichi glanced up over the edge of his laptop. Kuroo was passionately making out with someone, stumbling in backwards. The man attached to Kuroo’s lips was tall and built, and from what Daichi could see, had a fantastic ass. His hair was disheveled (no doubt from Kuroo’s wandering hands) but oddly familiar, with streaks of white and gray running through it-

“Oh my god.” Daichi blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Kuroo and Bokuto broke apart, Kuroo turning around to face Daichi. “Oh, sorry man. I thought you would be in bed by now-”

“Daichi?” Bokuto asked, staring at him with wide eyes. 

Daichi closed his laptop. “Uh, hi.”

“Dude, you didn’t tell me you were rooming with Daichi!” Bokuto turned back to Kuroo, breaking out into a wide grin. He smiled at Daichi now, just as wide and enthusiastic as ever. “How’ve you been man, I haven’t seen you in forever-”

“He’s been fine.” Kuroo said, wrapping one hand around Bokuto’s wrist and the other arm around his neck, tugging him down the hall. “Now you and I have something to take care of.”

“Oh, right.” Bokuto grinned. “Well it was nice seeing you agai-”

“Bo, shut up.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I needed your dick in my ass an hour ago.”

Bokuto flushed red, and they disappeared down the hall. 

Daichi rubbed at his temples. “Don’t you have any shame, Kuroo?” 

“I think I lost it with my virginity years ago.” Kuroo called, and then a door slammed and the house was quiet. 

Daichi sighed, falling back against the couch. He didn’t even know Bokuto was around this area. Did he go to this school? Daichi would have to ask him later. He wouldn’t have put it past Kuroo to have shipped him in from Tokyo though. Especially with how _good_ he looked now. 

Daichi envisioned him in his mind again. He’d definitely gotten a little taller and filled out more. He was still toned and muscular and could probably bench press a school bus, but among other things that hadn’t changed about him, his ass was still the best Daichi had ever seen.

Of course Kuroo brought him home as well. 

Daichi would be mad if he got rid of Bokuto just like the others.

* * *

Daichi opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside, dropping his bag by the door. There was nothing he wanted more than a shower right now. Preferably a hot one. Hopefully there was still some hot water left.

“Hey Daichi!”

Daichi turned around to see Kuroo and Bokuto laying on the couch, Bokuto smiling widely at him. Kuroo had his head in Bokuto’s lap and was scrolling through his phone.

“Hey.” Daichi said. 

Kuroo’s eyes flicked over to him, lazily taking in his appearance. “You look like shit.”

Daichi frowned. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” He snarked. “I got caught in the rain on the way back from class.”

Bokuto frowned sympathetically. “That sucks dude.”

“Yeah.” Daichi sighed. “I’m going to go hop in the shower.”

“We ordered pizza.” Kuroo informed him. “Meat lovers and extra cheese.”

“Oh, and we’re having a Star Wars marathon!” Bokuto chimed in. “You could watch with us!”

“Yeah sure.” Daichi said, disappearing down the hallway to strip and get in the shower. He did quickly, making sure the water was hot before he stepped in. It was like his whole body sighed in relief as soon as the water hit him, washing away all the cold grime left by the rain. 

Daichi sighed. It had been a few weeks since Kuroo had brought Bokuto home the first time, and he’d been hanging around the apartment with Kuroo when he could. It looked like Bokuto was going to be one of the few that got lucky and actually managed to get Kuroo to keep them around. 

Which was great for Kuroo, it really was. Bokuto was enthusiastic where Kuroo was just sarcastic, and genuine where he was playful and teasing. They worked. 

Daichi couldn’t help but feel a little put out though. Part of him wanted that to be him with Kuroo. Or Bokuto. Either of them really. 

Ever since Bokuto had started hanging around, Daichi’s little crush on Kuroo had spread, branching off to envelop Bokuto as well. He was just so happy all the time and looked like a chiseled greek statue. And the way he blushed when Kuroo flirted with him… he got as red as a tomato. 

Daichi brought himself back to reality, focusing on showering before his thoughts could turn south and drift down to his dick. He’d jerked it to Kuroo plenty of times before, with Kuroo none the wiser. He didn’t feel too guilty about it, because what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right? But Bokuto was new territory. And both of them together…?

Daichi looked down to see his erection standing at attention and groaned. 

* * *

Daichi was watching the coffee pot drip while scrolling through his phone. Pictures of his old teammates filled his feed. It looked like Oikawa had gotten shitfaced at some party over the weeked and Iwaizumi hadn’t spared any mercy in taking pictures. Not that Daichi was surprised.

The door opened and closed quietly, and Daichi looked up from his phone, peering around the kitchen door to see who it was. Bokuto was hanging up his jacket on the little hooks in the wall. 

“Hey man.” Daichi greeted.

Bokuto grinned, coming to lean on the doorframe. “Hey.”

“I don’t know if Kuroo told you, but he went to visit his parents.” Daichi said. “He’ll be back late tomorrow though.”

“Yeah, he let me know before he left.” Bokuto said, standing up straight and walking over to Daichi.

“Oh.” Daichi set his phone aside. “Then what-”

Bokuto closed the distance between them, pressing his lips eagerly to Daichi’s. Daichi grunted in surprise, pushing on Bokuto’s chest and stepping away.

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked.

Bokuto cocked his head, confused. “Kissing you? Was I not doing it right or something?”

“No, I just-” Daichi forced himself to take a breath. “What about Kuroo?”

“What about Kuroo?” Bokuto repeated. “Oh. Oh!” His eyes widened. “No, he said it was fine. We’re doing the whole open relationship thing. Nothing to worry about!”

“You asked him?” Daichi asked, hesitant.

“I mean, not specifically about you, but in general, we both agreed we could see other people at the same time.” Bokuto said.

“Oh.” Daichi rolled that over in his head. That did sound like something Kuroo would be into. Still, Bokuto had come out of nowhere.

“Um, I’m sorry if you didn’t-” Bokuto started, cutting himself off. “I just thought… since you looked at me like you did, you wanted… sorry.”

“You, uh, didn’t read anything wrong.” Daichi admitted. “Just took me by surprise, is all.”

“Oh.” Bokuto perked up. “So… can I…?”

Daichi nodded, and Bokuto stepped closer again, kissing him eagerly again. One of his hands came around to grasp Daichi’s hip gently, the other one coming up under his chin to caress his jaw. Daichi melted into the kiss - Bokuto was a surprisingly good kisser. Maybe this was why Kuroo kept him around. 

Bokuto pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Daichi’s. “Have I ever told you that you have really sexy thighs?”

“Is that your way of asking me if I’ll take my pants off?” Daichi smiled. 

“Partially.” Bokuto admitted. “You do have really nice thighs though.”

“And you’re sure Kuroo is okay with this?” Daichi asked. 

“He was the one who suggested it.” Bokuto said. 

Of course he was. 

“And you’re not just doing this because Kuroo isn’t here and you’re horny?” Daichi asked. 

Bokuto pressed another quick kiss to Daichi’s lips. “I mean, partially, but this is also a highschool dream of mine.”

“Oh.” Daichi felt his face heat up. “Um-”

Bokuto sighed against his lips. “You have no idea how many times I jerked off thinking about you in highschool.”

Daichi let Bokuto walk him backwards and out of the kitchen, down the hall and to Daichi’s door. Daichi fumbled the handle behind his back and they stumbled into his room, collapsing on the bed. 

“How do you want to do this?” Bokuto asked. 

“You tell me.” Daichi said. “You’re the one with all the high school fantasies.”

Bokuto grinned. “You sure about that? I’ve seen the way you stare at my-” 

Daichi closed the space between them, cutting Bokuto off with a needy kiss, licking into his mouth. Bokuto moaned into his mouth, eagerly reciprocating. Bokuto slipped his hands around the small of Daichi’s back, one hand sliding underneath his waistband to palm at his ass. 

Daichi pulled away, exhaling heavily. “There’s lube-”

“Let me suck you off.” Bokuto said. 

“What about you?” Daichi asked. 

“I’ve got two hands.” Bokuto said.

Daichi frowned. “You don’t have to-”

“Please.” Bokuto pleaded. “Please, please, please-”

Daichi chuckled. “I mean, if you want to that badly-”

Bokuto grinned, leaning back to pull his shirt over his head and easing Daichi’s off as well. “Dude you have no idea how much I want to. I’ve literally had dreams about this.”

Their pants and boxers came off next, tossed by Bokuto into the corner of Daichi’s room. Daichi now really understood why Kuroo kept Bokuto around; he was _hung_ . Daichi knew he wasn’t bad himself but _holy shit_ and Kuroo fit that inside himself? No wonder they were so loud. 

Bokuto was on him in an instant, licking up his cock and rolling his tongue over the head. Daichi sighed, melting into the pillows. This was heavenly. 

He wound his fingers into Bokuto’s head, rolling the locks between his fingers and scraping at his scalp whenever Bokuto deepthroated him. The tension in his stomach was building up, and he could feel himself teetering over the edge of pleasure.

“Bokuto, I’m-”

Bokuto groaned around Daichi’s dick, jerking himself off while he watched Daichi fall apart. 

Bokuto popped off Daichi and finished himself off, flopping on Daichi’s chest and smiling up at him. “I’m pretty good at that, right?”

“Mmm.” Daichi hummed, still playing with Bokuto’s hair. 

Bokuto sighed, wrapping his hands around Daichi’s middle. “You’ll have to let me fuck your thighs some time.”

Daichi just smiled at the ceiling. Yes, they would have to do that sometime. 

* * *

Daichi closed the fridge with a sigh. Nothing to eat, again. They would have to order something tonight. 

Kuroo walked into the kitchen, sitting on the counter next to the fridge with that signature smirk of his. “Nothing to eat?”

“Nothing to eat.” Daichi confirmed. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kuroo grinned. “I ordered Chinese.”

“Ah, you’re the best.” Daichi smiled. 

“I know.” Kuroo smiled. 

They just looked at each other for a moment, until Daichi glanced down the hall, clearing his throat. 

“I’m actually going to hop in the shower then.” He said, backing out of the kitchen. 

Kuroo watching him go, calculating. 

Daichi turned down the hallway, disappearing into the bathroom. He could feel his dick poking at his sweatpants. Was that all it took these days, just Kuroo looking at him? God, he was in deep. 

Daichi turned on the shower, letting the water run warm for a minute before stripping and stepping in. He really was in deep, for both of them. Bokuto had been giving him knowing glances whenever he was around, and when they had been having sex, Daichi had jerked off to it. He felt a little guilty about that one, but he really couldn’t help it. 

Daichi had just wrapped a hand around his cock when the bathroom door opened. He hurriedly pulled his hand away, going to wash his hair instead. He could hear Kuroo moving around in the bathroom, doing whatever. Daichi was waiting for him to leave-

The shower curtain opened and Daichi almost jumped out of his skin. 

“What the fuck?” He hissed, glaring at Kuroo. 

Kuroo, however, was just staring at Daichi’s erect cock, smiling. “I figured.”

Kuroo stepped into the shower, naked as the day he was born and closed the curtain behind him. Daichi just watched him, still in shock. 

“Wha-”

Kuroo cut him off, kissing him roughly and pressing him against the wall of the shower. The water poured over them, flattening Kuroo’s hair and seeping between their bodies. Daichi’s hands found their way to Kuroo’s shoulders, tugging him closer. 

Kuroo broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Daichi’s and smiling, just as Bokuto had done in the kitchen that day. 

“You know, a schoolgirl crush looks good on you.” Kuroo said. 

“Shut up.” Daichi said. 

Kuroo’s grin just widened. He reached down between them, wrapping a hand around Daichi’s dick and his own, gently squeezing. Daichi keened. 

“You get right to the point, don’t you?” Daichi breathed. 

“It’s rude to make people wait.” Kuroo said. “And from what I can tell, you’ve been waiting for a very long time.”

Kuroo closed the distance between them again, this time kissing Daichi with more hunger. Daichi panted into his mouth as Kuroo jerked them both off, his hands scrambling for purchase on his wet shoulders and digging into the hair on the back of his neck.

The coiling heat in Daichi’s stomach burst suddenly and he melted in Kuroo’s hands, slumping against the wall while Kuroo finished himself off. 

When he was done, Kuroo shut the water off, leaning in for one last lingering kiss before he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off and slip his sweatpants back on. Daichi shakily did the same, trying to ignore the tingly feeling in his legs. 

Somewhere in the distance, the doorbell rang. 

“That’ll be the food.” Kuroo said, quickly toweling off his hair. “I’ll get everything set up.” He left the bathroom quickly, jogging to get the door. 

Daichi sank to the floor, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Kuroo tugged Bokuto inside, closing the door behind him and pressing himself up against him immediately. 

“Woah, you’re excited.” Bokuto grinned, his hands falling to their usual place on Kuroo’s hips. 

Kuroo grinned. “Daichi’s out tonight so we can be as loud as we want.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, almost hungry. 

“And,” Kuroo purred, playing with the hem of Bokuto’s shirt. “I’m topping this time.”

Bokuto almost shivered. 

Kuroo grinned, gripping Bokuto by his wrists and tugging him along to his room, not bothering to kick the door closed as they walked in and he pushed Bokuto down on the bed. Kuroo dragged his hands down Bokuto’s chest, peeling his shirt off and tossing it to the side before leaning down to attack his neck with bites. 

Bokuto sighed, slipping his hands under Kuroo’s shirt to feel up the muscles underneath. “It feels weird with the door open.” 

Kuroo backed off for a moment. “Want me to close it?”

Bokuto was looking out of the door and into Daichi’s room. “It’s fine, just a little weird since I sucked Daichi’s dick in there and now I’m just staring at his bed.”

“You sucked him off?” Kuroo asked. 

“Oh, yeah.” Bokuto said sheepishly. “Um, I didn’t tell you about that one since he’s your roommate… thought you might be mad.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Kuroo said. “I jerked him off in the shower.”

“Oh.” Bokuto said, propping himself up on his elbows. “I guess we both fucked him then.”

“Yeah well,” Kuroo said. “He’s the whole reason I wanted an open relationship, so I kind of had to.”

Bokuto leaned forward even more. “Really? He’s the first person I thought of when you said it was cool if I fucked other people.”

Kuroo just blinked at his boyfriend. “Have you fucked anyone else besides him and me?”

“Nah.” Bokuto shook his head. “Never really wanted to.”

Kuroo sat back on his toes, pondering. He knew Bokuto had a thing for Daichi, and had had one since highschool, and now Daichi had reciprocated it a little. He knew Daichi had a thing for him since they moved in together, and he’d reciprocated that as well. The answer was obvious really. 

“We should ask him if he wants to throuple up with us.” Kuroo said. 

“What, really?” Bokuto said. 

“I mean, if you’d be open to it.” Kuroo amended.

“No, yes, let's do it!” Bokuto grinned. “That would literally be the best thing ever, oh my god, do you think he’d say yes?”

Kuroo grinned, shrugging. “We’ll have to ask him.” He said, clambering back onto his boyfriend and pushing Bokuto back onto the mattress. “But for now…” He rolled his hips down against Bokuto’s, savoring the choked groan that escaped his lips. 

This was going to be a good night. 

* * *

Daichi tapped away at the keyboard to his laptop, wording and re-wording the same email. He could hear Kuroo and Bokuto moving around in the kitchen - no doubt going on another one of their awful baking sprees. He sighed, setting his laptop aside and getting up, deciding to make another cup of tea. 

Daichi edged into the kitchen behind Bokuto, heading over to the stove. “‘Scuse me.”

“Oh.” Bokuto stepped aside. “Sorry dude.”

Daichi grabbed the kettle, filling it with some water and lighting the stove. “What’re you guys baking?”

Kuroo, who was perched on the counter, grinned. “Nothing.”

Daichi glanced around the kitchen, sure enough, no pots or pans were out, and the surfaces were ingredient free. “Have you guys just been making out in here for an hour and a half?”

“Among other things.” Kuroo grinned, tugging at Bokuto’s waistband. Bokuto slotted between his legs easily, pressing a quick kiss to Kuroo’s lips.

Daichi rolled his eyes, turning back to his tea. 

“Don’t roll your eyes.” Kuroo said. “We know you have a thing for both of us.”

Daichi resolutely stared at the kettle, waiting for the water to boil, suddenly feeling very caught. 

“There’s no need for that either.” Kuroo said, tugging at Daichi’s sleeve until he turned around to face them. 

Daichi sighed. “I know you guys have an open relationship or whatever but still.” He said. 

“Still what?” Bokuto asked. 

“I don’t know.” Daichi shrugged. “Nevermind.”

Bokuto stepped out from between Kuroo’s legs. “I- um- we actually wanted to ask you something.”

Kuroo glanced at his boyfriend before leaning back on his hands.

“We talked about it a little, and we kind of realized that we both really like you?” Bokuto said it like a question, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Okay.” Daichi said, raising an eyebrow. 

“What he means is that we want you to throuple up with us.” Kuroo said, sliding off the edge of the counter. 

“Oh.” Both of Daichi’s eyebrows shot up. 

“If you want to, that is.” Bokuto added. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “He wants to.”

Bokuto frowned. “You can’t just put the words in his mouth, dude.”

Kuroo grinned, stepping around Daichi to press up against his back. “I don’t have to.” He was right behind Daichi, slowly running his hands along Daichi’s hip bones. Daichi could feel the outline of his semi right against him. 

Daichi’s cock sprung to life, pressing against the front of his basketball shorts. 

“See?” Kuroo palmed him through the shorts, glancing up at Bokuto. 

Bokuto stepped forward, placing his hand on Daichi’s hips as well, looking down at his shorts. 

“Um.” Daichi breathed. “Okay, yeah.”

Kuroo hummed, reaching around Daichi to grab Bokuto as well before dragging them both down the hall and into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @denkiisbestboyo or @kenmamightbebestboyotoo and come scream at me about my stories!


End file.
